Iron Spider Armor
Item 17A, also known as the Iron Spider Armor, is a suit designed and built by Tony Stark for Peter Parker to use as an Avenger. It was presented to Peter after he prevented Vulture from stealing equipment from a Stark Cargo Plane. After initially rejecting the suit when offered to him by Stark, Parker was eventually given the suit to save his life when he got too close to the edge of the atmosphere on the Q-Ship and used it to help with the pursuit of Ebony Maw and Doctor Strange, and later during the Battle of Titan. When Spider-Man was resurrected by the Hulk in 2023 after being killed during the Decimation five years before, Parker wore the armor during the Battle of Earth. History Creation Taking inspiration from his Mark XLVI armor, Tony Stark created the armor that contained many new features over the previous suit such as a collapsible helmet and incorporating miniature arc reactors.Captain America: Civil War It could also be controlled by F.R.I.D.A.Y., such as when Tony ordered her to deploy the suit's parachute.Avengers: Infinity War Avengers Facility Tony Stark invited Peter Parker to the New Avengers Facility in order to offer him a place among the Avengers, having been impressed by Parker's courage when he stopped Vulture from stealing a Stark Cargo Plane. As part of this offer, the Iron Spider Armor was shown to Parker for the first time. Despite being sorely tempted, Parker - believing the offer to be a test - told Stark he would rather not join the team yet and the armor was returned to storage.Spider-Man: Homecoming Infinity War Rescue of Doctor Strange prepares to join the battle]] From inside his school bus, Peter Parker sensed a Q-Ship descending over the New York Sanctum and once everyone aboard was distracted, fled through an emergency window, putting on the Spider-Man Suit's mask as he made his way back to the city. deploys Spider-Man's new armor]] Spider-Man arrived at the battle between Iron Man and Cull Obsidian, catching his hammer moments before it struck Iron Man. Iron Man then instructed him to protect Doctor Strange, who had been captured by Ebony Maw and brought into his Q-Ship. As Iron Man pursued the ship, he saw that Peter intended to follow it into the upper atmosphere and ordered F.R.I.D.A.Y. to release the armor's pod, launching it from the New Avengers Facility to Spider-Man's location. dons the new armor]] As the Q-Ship continued to gain altitude, Spider-Man, unable to breathe due to the increasing loss of oxygen, fell off of the Q-Ship's surface moments before the launch pod arrived and the armor assembled around the Spider-Man Suit, resuscitating Peter in time for him to land on the ship's inner ring. Iron Man then boarded the ship after ordering F.R.I.D.A.Y to send Spider-Man home with the armor's parachute. However, Spider-Man managed to latch onto the side of the Q-Ship with a strand of webbing and release his parachute, quickly resuming his chase. He climbed up the ship's inner ring and managed to get inside before it sealed closed for its flight to Titan. After revealing he was still onboard the ship, Iron Man scolded Peter for his recklessness, to which Peter replied that it was Stark's fault for giving him the armor. Stark reluctantly moved on and told Peter to decide how to take out Ebony Maw below them. saves Doctor Strange from the ship's hull breach]] As Maw tortured Strange to obtain the Time Stone, Iron Man attacked and breached the ship's hull, causing the sudden decompression to suck Maw into the vacuum of space, killing him. Strange, unconscious, nearly followed before Spider-Man rescued him, using his armor's spider legs to pull Strange from the hole long enough for Iron Man to seal it. Battle of Titan attempts to retrieve the Infinity Gauntlet]] After the ship crashed on Titan, Spider-Man, Doctor Strange, and Iron Man were suddenly attacked by the Guardians of the Galaxy, during which he was quickly subdued by Star-Lord. Once the two factions realized they were on the same side, Peter stood by while Tony and Peter Quill formulated a strategy, amused by the banter. Later, during the Battle of Titan, he participated in the battle with Thanos, using his armor and Strange's portals to maneuver around the Titan, even surviving being slammed by Thanos. After Mantis lulled the Mad Titan into submission, Spider-Man used the suit's legs to pull the Infinity Gauntlet off before Thanos broke free. Swinging through the desolate landscape of the planet, Spider-Man rescued Mantis and Drax after they had been flung away by Thanos. Once Thanos had completed the Infinity Gauntlet and used its power to wipe out half of all life in the universe, the armor crumbled with Spider-Man into dust as Iron Man watched helplessly. Battle of Earth In 2023, five years after his death on Titan, Parker was resurrected by the Hulk after the Avengers successfully retrieved the Infinity Stones from the past, once more appearing on Titan with the armor. After assembling an army to aid their allies, Parker and Doctor Strange joined the rest of the Avengers at the destroyed New Avengers Facility in a final stand against Thanos and his army. .]] During the battle, Parker used his webs to stop Cull Obsidian from attacking Iron Man, pulling him back so Giant-Man could step on him, killing him. Later, he used his Web-Shooters to grab the Iron Gauntlet from Black Panther to deliver it to the Quantum Tunnel. However, Spider-Man was quickly overwhelmed by a hoard of Outriders and activated the armor's Instant-Kill mode to protect him, causing the armor's spider legs to rapidly kill any Outrider that got in range. As he became overrun by Outriders, Captain America threw Mjølnir past him, allowing him to escape by firing a web strand to latch onto the hammer to get to Luis' Van. When the aerial assault from the Sanctuary II cut his web, Parker crashed onto the battlefield and damaged his spider-legs. Capabilities *'Neural-Reactive Interface': The Iron Spider Armor is capable of quickly responding to Spider-Man's input. He later deployed the Spider-Legs without knowing he had them while attempting to rescue Doctor Strange. *'Suit Materialization': Similar to his Mark L armor, Tony Stark created the Iron Spider Armor from nanites, allowing it to be stored in a small launch pod that could be deployed from the New Avengers Facility, as well as assemble itself around Spider-Man within seconds. The mask of the armor can also be dismissed at will, retracting down into the neckline of the armor. using his Spider-Legs]] *'Spider-Legs': The armor was capable of manifesting four spider-legs, controlled through the suit's neural interface, from the armor's rear spider symbol, granting Spider-Man greater maneuverability and control while navigating various terrain. These spider-legs were able to withstand Thanos’ grip without becoming damaged and could combat the pull of the vacuum caused by a hull breach. Spider-Man used them to control his descent after catching Mantis in mid-air during the Battle of Titan, and previously deployed them to stop him and Doctor Strange from ejecting out of Ebony Maw's Q-Ship. During the Battle of Earth the spider-legs were used as offensive weapons when Spider-Man activated Instant-Kill Mode to protect himself from a hoard of Outriders, killing several of the creatures. *'Self-Contained Environmental Protection': The armor is able to insulate Peter from harmful environments, notably outer space. When Peter passed out when attempting to board a Q-Ship in the upper atmosphere of Earth, the suit was able to resuscitate him after materializing, providing its own oxygen. *'Remote Control': The armor was shown capable of being manipulated by F.R.I.D.A.Y. at Iron Man's command, notably deploying to Spider-Man's location and materializing around him, as well as deploying its parachute while Stark chased after Ebony Maw. *'Enhanced Durability': The suit was able to withstand multiple attacks from the Guardians of the Galaxy, as well as a powerful slam from Thanos. *'Armored Web-Shooters': The armor came equipped with large, bracer-like Web-Shooters worn on the wrist and part of the forearm. *'Parachute': Like the Spider-Man Suit, the armor contained a parachute deployed from the rear spider symbol. *'Instant-Kill Mode': As the name suggests, this feature allows the Iron Spider Armor to attack with lethality, with the spider-legs functioning as offensive weapons. When activated, the suit's lenses switch from blue to red lights emitting from the eyes. Peter activated this feature during the Battle of Earth to protect himself from a hoard of Outriders while delivering the Iron Gauntlet to the Quantum Tunnel. Trivia *In the comics, the Iron Spider Armor sports a hot-rod red and gold palette similar to Tony Stark's Iron Man armors. *The design of the Iron Spider Armor resembles that of Ben Reilly's second suit as the Spider-Man. *The suit's deployment suggests that the suit has the capacity to be stored in a container slightly larger than Stark's housing unit for the Mark L armor. The deployed rocket booster sheds its outer layer to reveal a smaller containment unit, before shedding again to reveal a small black device that latches on to Parker's back before spreading out over him. References External Links * Category:Items Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Items Category:Avengers: Infinity War Items Category:Avengers: Endgame Items Category:Spider-Man: Far From Home Items Category:Comics Items Category:Avengers Equipment Category:Iron Man Armors Category:Spider-Man Suits